Unas inesperadas, pero merecidas vacaciones
by Vere-chan
Summary: Unas vacaciones de vez en cuando nunca está de más, pero qué pasará si unas ordinarias vacaciones se transforman en unas increibles vacaciones? Entre y verán. Parejas futuras: Ash & Misty,May & Drew,Paul & Dawn y Jimmy & Marina.
1. Prólogo

_Unas inesperadas, pero merecidas vacaciones_

_Prólogo  
_

_Ya era tarde para arrepentirse, el destino les trajo una sorpresa que los uniría de alguna u otra manera a todos por buena o mala, los resultados iban a ser fructíferos a como de lugar.¿Una unión? O ¿una separación?..._

_La idea de ganar el honor de la competencia era lo que unía a su meta, entre muchas personas; sólo uno sería el triunfador y muchos serían los perdedores. Algo que han esperado por mucho tiempo llega para que puedan demostrar sus capacidades,pero si esto no ocurre…¿serán ellos capaces de soportarlo?...¿podrán superar todos los obstáculos que la vida les traerá sólo por una competencia?¿Volverán a ser los mismos después de ella?Las ideas de volver a verse, de demostrar quienes verdaderamente eran, de mostrar sus capacidades, de dejar todo en la cancha, eran algo que muchos anhelaban absolutamente todos aquellos coordinadores y entrenadores pensaban igual,sin embargo, ¿Qué pasaría si el torneo cayera en las manos del destino?¿acaso sería una amiga o enemiga?_


	2. La coincidencia del aviso

Hoooolaaa! Tanto tiempo! jhajaha bueno decidí hoy colocar este capi, espero que sea de su conste que si ven algún error de verdad, perdóneme, la cosa es que lo escribí hace taaaaanto tiempo, así que no lo sé..

* * *

_Capitulo 1:Coincidencia del aviso_

En un lugar muy bello,rodeado de rosas con un color rojo semejante a la pasión del amor o o al dolor de la sangre,rejas gigantes,arbustos con diferentes figuras,fuentes que brindaban mucha agua,árboles verdes , un hermoso jardín y una lujosa y gigantesca mansión se encontraba un joven nombre correspondía al de Drew Larrouse,un muy famoso y popular coordinador destacado por su belleza y un sorprendente y poderoso talento en los concursos pokemons, causando la envidia de muchos otros coordinadores inferiores en su nivel.Él estaba en la sala de estar junto a su inseparable era su más leal pokemon de todos, fue el primer pokemón que tuvo, ya que, la encontró herida por un bosque y no dudo en en ese entonces ,solo era una pequeña budew. La sala de estar tenía una mesilla de vidrio, con detalles de madera en cada borde de la mesilla podía ver con mucha facilidad encima de la mesilla unos portaretratos, de él, su hermana Marian y sus uno tenía su portaretrato individual y también en el centro había una foto estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón muy caro con adornos de plata y oro pensando en una inigualable e ingenua castaña que le había robado el corazón y no solo eso, si no, que también el sueño y el aliento.

-ahh…May…si tan solo volviéramos a vernos…-suspiró melancólico pensando en aquella castaña.

La roserade, sabía sus sentimientos hacia May, asi que, no le extraño para nada.

De pronto, encendió el televisor,pues presumió que pensar en ella era algo tonto e inutil, pues las posibilidades de volverla a ver eran de una en un milló muchacho cambiaba muy aburrido los distintos programas de t.v. que daban a esa hora,pero hubo un comercial, no un anuncio, que le llamó mucho la atención y este lucía así:

" _**Si eres coordinador o entrenador en busca de retos y emociones.**_

_**No te pierdas el gran torneo de ciudad Trigal. Su localización exacta es en**__**la nueva construcción recién terminada. Ahí estarán los mejores**__**coordinadores y entrenadores del mundo.¡No te lo puedes perder!**_

_**¿Quieres demostrarle a muchos que tu puedes más y más?...¿quieres darle**__**la revancha a esa persona que te venció?**_

_**¡ Inscríbete ya! en las pequeñas cabinas que abrirán dentro de un mes.**_

_**Te estamos esperando ¡no faltes!" **_

Después de que el comercial terminó, Drew quedó impactado por el anuncio y más tarde pensó que también se inscribiría May, por lo que se dijo para sí:

-me inscribo…-dijo muy decidido y seguro.-¿estás conmigo en esto roserade?-preguntó con conocimiento de causa, porque sabía que lo apoyaría en todo.

-rose…roserade-dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Más tarde,llegó la hora de la cena familiar, en donde, su familia podían hablar de distintos comían en una mesa muy grande,era de madera de roble y tenía un mantel con bordados de oro a cada esquina de el, sin duda,eran muy el centro de la gran mesa, se podía ver un florero lleno de rosas rojas.

Todos estaban ya reunidos en la mesa esperando a que la empleada les trajera sus respectivos platos con esperaban el coordinador les comentó a su familia lo del anuncio que vió por televisión, dijo también que se inscribiría lo antes posible para quedar su hermana no había oído en el transporte que Drew utilizaría para llegar a ciudad lo que, decidió preguntar:

-y dime hermano…¿cómo te irás a ciudad Trigal?-

Esta pregunta sacó de onda a Drew, por primera vez en la vida no había pensado en que la castaña le hacia olvidar asuntos claramente importantes.

-pues…no había pensado en eso-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Y si te vas en el crucero de tu tío Nícholas?-Preguntó su padre señor muy apuesto, su edad era de unos 32 años, más o menos, su pelo era verde oscuro( al igual que sus ojos) y se caracterizaba por su arrogancia infinita y su egocentría en altos tal palo tal astilla, porque Drew salió igualito a é padre en su juventud fue un exitoso y reluciente coordinador, al igual que tenía 17 años ganó por primera vez su primera copa listón, fue muy igual que su novia Madeline (su actual esposa)ella era coordinadora y también había ganado su copa listón, pero a los ía tenido una feroz batalla con su rival/novio,pero por unos milésimos puntos, Madeline le ganó én, su padre era un excelente empresario, tenía una de las más grandes empresas en la región Hoenn.( por eso viven tan bien económicamente).Cabe decir, que su amor, a pesar de las duras batallas que tenían nunca se fue, es más, con cada batalla de concurso, su amor se agrandaba más y má tal razón, se casaron.

-Pues, yo no tengo ningún problema,-respondió feliz, pues lo había sacado de una gran duda existencial- además hace bastante tiempo que no lo he visto-dijo nostálgicamente.

Después,la empleada vino con los platos de comida y se los dejó a cada integrante de la familia Larrouse.Más tarde, Drew, Marian y Madelina ya llevaban la mitad de su plato digerido y aún le faltaba el postre , ese no era el caso del mayor de los hombres. Drake, ya había finalizado su comida y su ó permiso y se fue a hacer una video-llamada a su contó lo del anuncio nombrado por su hijo y él no dudo en muy contento, porque volvería a ver a su sobrino favorito y también dijo que sus pasaportes eran totalmente és se volvió a sentar en su silla, le dijo a Drew lo de los pasaportes gratis y el muy feliz le agradeció por haberlo llamado por él y ya había acabado de igual que el resto de su la noche todos se fueron a dormir.

Lejos de esa ciudad, se encontraba la joven castaña ,llamada May es muy linda y excelente coordinadora, al igual que Drew, ellos dos son rivales , muchos sospechan que entre ellos dos hay algo más que los concursos pokemons siempre destacaba con sus pokemons, su más leal pokemon, era así, porque fue su primer pokemon en su viaje por padre es el líder del gimnasio de Petalburgo,es un exitoso lí una vez, lo retó a una batalla y él perdió.Mas el entrenador y sus amigos volvieron para que el entrenador tuviera su importante revancha; después de una dura batalla Ash orgulloso su anhelada medalla.y Max lo felicita.A él le faltaba tan solo un año para iniciar su viaje pokemó muy ansioso por iniciarlo.

_(__ watch?v=7tWb6cbhr04&feature=fvst__)_

Este estaba en su habitación sentado en un sofá cama color magenta,viendo los videos de la conferencia plateada, pero por un descuido de su parte dejó caer accidentalmente el control remoto y la tele se apagó.Al igual que su luz.

-Rayos…ahora deberé arreglarlo-se dijo para sí algo molesto.

Cuando cogió el control del piso apretó accidentalmente el botón t.v. se encenció y se dejó ver un llamativo y curioso anuncio en la negra ía así:

" _**Si eres coordinador o entrenador en busca de retos y emociones.**_

_**No te pierdas el gran torneo de ciudad Trigal. Su localización exacta es en**__**la nueva construcción recién terminada. Ahí estarán los mejores**__**coordinadores y entrenadores del mundo.¡No te lo puedes perder!**_

_**¿Quieres demostrarle a muchos que tu puedes más y más?...¿quieres darle**__**la revancha a esa persona que te venció?**_

_**¡ Inscríbete ya! en las pequeñas cabinas que abrirán dentro de un mes.**_

_**Te estamos esperando ¡no faltes!" **_

-Creo que esto debe saberlo May-dijo para sí.Y después la luz volvió misteriosamente.

Acto seguido, pausó la t.v. dejándola en busca de May, la buscó por toda la casa, pero no la encontró.

No obstante, se le había olvidado por completo el bosque de su padre. Cuando entró gritó el nombre de su ella "estaba en las nubes", por lo cual, no iba a reaccionar fá estaba sentada muy cómodamente en las raíces de un gran árbol, su espalda estaba apollada sobre el grueso tronco del á pokemons dormían felices en sus respectivas pokebolas.

( watch?v=qEd6QUbK2Mw&feature=related )

-ahh…Drew…-suspiró y nombró el nombre de su enamorado viendo cariñosamente la rosa que _él _le había obsequiado. Al lado de ella, había un florero muy bonito y de tamaño í habían varias rosas rojas muy sanas y í es, May le había asignado un florero _especial _a las rosas que Drew le había regalado durante todo su trayecto en los ese preciso instante, su hermano Max veía muy celoso la escena de su lo cual ,reaccionó no de la mejor manera, pero bueno así son los que hacerle…

-¡May!-dijo apareciendo frente a ella algo enojado.-quieres aunque sea por una vez en tu vida ,dejar tu colección de rosas y venir conmigo…-dijo muy alterado, pero sin elevar demasiado su voz.-creo que hay algo en mi t.v. que te llamará mucho la atención.-dijo un poco más calmado.

May, por otra parte, estaba muy avergonzada por lo que su hermano le había mencionado, pero de todas maneras no sabía como contraatacarle, porque no tenía algún argumento válido para refutarle,además debía reconocer que desde que Drew y ella se dejaron de ver, May no ha vuelto a ser la misma, siempre le dedica aunque sea _tres minutos_ para admirar las rosas del coordinador. No hay día que no haga eso.Y si no lo hiciera, no sería ella.

-May, pausé mi tele para que puedas ver con tus propios ojos el anuncio-dicho esto la coordinadora salió a la velocidad de la luz hasta el cuarto de Max, dejándolo muy impresionado y extrañ , se arregló sus lentes y dijo:

-chicas, nadie las entiende-

La famosa coordinadora había llegado a la habitación y vio aquel anuncio anteriormente nombrado y quedó totalmente rato sonrió y vió cálidamente la rosa que ella había llevado consigo en su camino hasta la habitación de Max.

En eso , había llegado el susodicho y le preguntó:

-Creo que ya sabes adonde iremos.-

-claro Max, al gran torneo de ciudad Trigal-dijo con su característico entusiasmo.-además ahí estará Drew…-dijo esto ruborizándose,sonriendo y mirando la rosa-harley y Solidad también-terminó su frase volviendo a su cordura característica.

-y…¿en que nos iríamos?-preguntó extrañado Max.

-Pues…yo tenía pensado en un lujoso crucero-dijo sonriéndole con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿Le preguntaste a nuestros padres sobre el crucero?-

-Bueno, no. Pero no creo que me digan que no-dijo más feliz que nunca..

Más tarde,May salió de la habitación, estaba en el pasillo y cogió su celular con amago de llamar a alguien.

Ese alguien era un amiga de ella, era una coordinadora con mucho talento, pero no superaba el nivel de era Dawn Berlitz,vivía en ciudad hojas gemelas junto a su ,quería avisarle lo más pronto posible a su amiga,se llevaban muy amena charla entre amigas lucía más bien así:

-¡No puede ser!-dijo elevando un poco la voz la peli-azul.

-si…si puede. Los anuncios aparecen en la t.v cuando menos te lo esperas-dijo May con una gotita en la sien al estilo anime.

-El gran torneo será muy genial-dijo muy alegre Dawn.

-si, te lo puedo asegurar-contestó May muy entusiasmada.

-ya debo irme, por ós-se despidió cordialmente y con mucha alegría la peli-azul.

-esta bien,de nada y adiós-se despidió.Ya era muy tarde, y May después de contarle las _buenas nuevas_ a sus padres no dudo en ir a acostarse para tener dulces sueñ , claro que antes cogió su hermoso florero del bosque y lo colocó encima de su velador.

Dawn rápidamente le platicó sobre el gran torneo a su querida madre, sin duda alguna aceptó que realizará el con una condició era que debía sacar con anticipación el pasaporte para el crucero.Y ella accedió sin ás, sabía que su inseparable piplup la acompañaría.

Al otro lado del mundo, por decirlo así ;había un chico nombre era Ash ketchup, vivía en pueblo madre siempre lo apoyaba en todos sus viajes que realizaba,para convertirse en el mejor maestro pokemón del estaba recostado sobre su cama pensando en una entrenadora muy bonita.

**¿que será de ti?…Misty.**

En eso su mamá entró a su habitación, interrumpiendo por completo los pensamientos del enamorado y le dijo:

-Ash, ya empezó _Kanto encanto_-le dijo, pero al ver la expresión seria de su hijo preguntó:

-¿pasa algo malo?-

-no, no es nada…que bueno que ya empezó kanto encanto-dijo cambiando de su mama no se iba a quedar con la incógnita.

-¿Es una chica?-preguntó mirándolo pícaramente.-¿acaso es Dawn?-

-Mamá…ya deberías saber que ella _es mi mejor amiga_-dijo muy serio, un poco menos que paul.

-claro…claro…-dijo sintiendo la honestidad de las palabras de su hijo.-y ¿Qué me dices de May?-

-Ella es _la hermana_ que nunca tuve-dijo con una gotita al estilo anime y sonriendo **fraternalmente**._El sabía perfectamente que no sentía nada por ella, sólo hermandad._

-Si, se podía ver desde lejos-le comentó su madre cariñosamente, pero se sorprendió porque la honestidad en las palabras de su hijo no se iba ni con la más fuerte ráfaga de viento.

-¿y que hay de Misty?-preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

( watch?v=LWafiK_SSnc )

-Bue…bue…bueno…Misty…Misty…ella…-Ash trataba de calmar sus nervios,pero sus neuronas no entendían que no debía sabía que era Misty, un ser muy importante en su vida, pero no sabía con exactitud sus muy distintos a los sentimientos por sus otras dos amigas anteriormente se sentó con el control remoto entre sus manos,en la punta de su cama…al frente de su t.v. Pikachu,por su parte solo quería oir la respuesta de su amigo,estaba muy intrigado.

-¿pika…pi?-

-Pikachu, estoy bien…solo es que…-trataba de explicarse, mas no podía.

-Hijo,¿no sabes lo que sientes por ella?-dijo con conocimiento de causa, pues siempre pudo notar que él la miraba con un ligero, pero verdadero brillo en sus raro en su persona,pero sólo con ella ese brillo salía. Su madre, por ser mujer se dio cuenta más rápido que todos.

-pero ¿tú la quieres?-preguntó intrigada.

-en eso estás en lo correcto, yo la tan sólo hubiera una ocasión para volver a verla.-dijo esto algo molesto y se tendió en su cama y "casualmente" había apretado el botoncito _**power**_,la t.v se encendió de golpe y en ella había un curioso, pero muy exitoso anuncio:

" _**Si eres coordinador o entrenador en busca de retos y emociones.**_

_**No te pierdas el gran torneo de ciudad Trigal. Su localización exacta es en**__**la nueva construcción recién terminada. Ahí estarán los mejores**__**coordinadores y entrenadores del mundo.¡No te lo puedes perder!**_

_**¿Quieres demostrarle a muchos que tu puedes más y más?...¿quieres darle**__**la revancha a esa persona que te venció?**_

_**¡ Inscríbete ya! en las pequeñas cabinas que abrirán dentro de un mes.**_

_**Te estamos esperando ¡no faltes!" **_

-Ash, creo que esta es tu oportunidad-dijo su madre viendo el anuncio.

-claro que sí-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-pika…pi-dijo feliz el ratoncito amarillo.

-pero, ¿y si ella no lo ve?... ¿Y si no la encuentro allá?-apuntando,claro está a la pantalla y dijo todo con aire melancólico.

-pues, podrías llamarla-dijo dejándo caer intencionalmente el celular _que siempre llevó en sus manos_ sobre la cama del muchacho.Él no sabía si hacerlo o no, pero sólo con un pequeño _pika_ de su querido amigo pokemon bastó para que él lograra su cometido.

Su madre ya había abandonado la habitación de su hijo, presumió que necesitaba mucha , por su parte, ya había marcado el número de su amiga; pero no contestó ella, sino que una de sus reconocer en un dos por tres, que no era la voz de su querida"amiga" Misty.

-¿Aló?-dijo una de las hermanas.

-hola, ¿ es…es…tá Misty?-preguntó tartamudeando otra parecer, sus neuronas no iban a hacerle caso nunca.

-la feita está algo ocupada…-Lily respondía con algo de desprecio, pues esperaba que fuera uno de sus cuantos admiradores,pero no,era él.-más bien, estaba paso con ella…-Ash, por su lado, estaba un tanto nervioso, pero bueno era é ó oir algunas palabras que intercambiaban las hermanas:

-Feita te llama tu novio…jajaja-dijo burlona su hermana.

-que no me digas feita y ¡NO TENGO NOVIO!-dijo Misty furiosa y a la vez rodeando la piscina, pues su hermana estaba en las escaleras y no se molestaba en bajar.

-y que me dices de Ash-respondió a su griterio.

Ash se había quedado perplejo, por que lo habían nombrado.

-¡MENOS DE EL!-gritó muy fuerte, pues ya se había salido de sus cabales, pero a la vez estaba ruborizada.

-y entonces…¿Por qué está al teléfono?-preguntó pícaramente.

( watch?v=-O3iZEEceZo&feature=related )

-…-Misty no sabía como reacciónar, pues su corazón latía fuertemente.Y sus mejillas bueno,ellas tenían un inmenso color carmín.

-uyyyyyy…se ruborizó…jajajaja-se burlaba de nuevo de su hermanita.

-¡QUE NO LO ESTOY!-y ese fue su último grito, porque había tomado apresudaramente el que su hermana se retiraba muy agobiada por la pelea.

-¿Ash?-mencionó su nombre con un mar de sentimientos invadiéndola, pero por ese momento ella sólo ignoraba sus sentimientos hasta que se volvieran extraños o hasta que lo volviera a otro lado,las neuronas de él estaban vueltas locas y sólo atinaron a responder:

-hola…Misty.-

Pero eso era suficiente para la ó dulcemente y preguntó:

-¿por qué llamas?-

-bueno…porque te quería avisar de un torneo que habrá en ciudad Trigal-dijo muy seguro y agradeciéndole interiormente a sus amigas las neuronas, que alfin le entendieron.

-¿en Johto?-volvió a preguntar la peli-naranja.

-Sí.Me trae muchos recuerdos-dijo el chico nostálgico.

-a mi igual Ash-respondió muy feliz vez, que Misty nombraba a Ash por su respectivo nombre, el susodicho sentía un mar de emociones, pero el más sobresaliente era la felicidad y su motor latía muy rápido.

-Creo que entraré a ese torneo del que me hablas-aseguró Misty con una sonrisa.

-¿hablas en serio?-preguntó espontáneamente el joven.

-por supuesto que sí,pero ya debo que…-el joven Ash la interrumpió velozmente.

-Misty , prométeme que nos veremos en ciudad Trigal.-dijo muy seguro Ash.

-te lo prometo-dijo con una voz dulce y después cortó la conversa.

Y con esas pocas palabras que ella le había dedicado al jovenzuelo se le regocijó el corazón al máximo, pero no sabía aún la razón.(¡listen to your heart!)Misty estaba en las mismas condiciones de Ash; claro está, que cuando se empezaron a conocer se llevaban muy, pero muy mal( en el sentido de que siempre peleaban)mas, con el tiempo su amistad se había fortalecido mucho y desde que se dejaron de ver ,sus corazones en solo pensar el uno en el otro se regocija delicadamente.

( watch?v=QEjgPh4SEmU)

En ciudad Veilstone( rocavelo)había un rudo peli-morado llamado Paul.Él estaba en el patio trasero de su espaciosa junto a su pokemon recién evolucionado electivire.

-Electivire,¡descarga eléctrica!-dijo Paul a su pokemon.

-elec…tivire…-respondió el pokemon iniciando el estruendoso ataque.

-¡PAUL! ¡LLEGÓ CORREO PARA TÍ!-gritó su hermano desde la puerta de su casa,acto seguido, el menor detuvo su entrenamiento, guardó al eletivire en su pokebola y se dirigió hacia su ó el correo de sus manos y rápidamente buscó un abrecartas y la leyó.

La carta decía:

" _**Si eres coordinador o entrenador en busca de retos y emociones.**_

_**No te pierdas el gran torneo de ciudad Trigal. Su localización exacta es en**__**la nueva construcción recién terminada. Ahí estarán los mejores**__**coordinadores y entrenadores del mundo.¡No te lo puedes perder!**_

_**¿Quieres demostrarle a muchos que tu puedes más y más?...¿quieres darle**__**la revancha a esa persona que te venció?**_

_**¡ Inscríbete ya! en las pequeñas cabinas que abrirán dentro de un mes.**_

_**Te estamos esperando ¡no faltes!" **_

—revancha a esa persona que me venció…Ash—esas palabras de la carta caminaban sin cesar por la mente del frio ó su hermano tras él y preguntó:

-¿Qué dice la carta…Paul?-

-nada que te importe-respondió cortante su este se iba directo hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir esa carta?-dijo en voz alta su hermano y, acto seguido,salió de la casa a alimentar a sus queridos pokemons.

( watch?v=YIt1RprJ9G8 )

Así, todos se enteraron de alguna u otra manera del gran torneo que se realizaría en ciudad Trigal,todos muy emocionados arreglaron lo necesario para llevar a cabo el gran torneo,muy emocionados salieron de sus respectivas casas para abordar el gran crucero que iba para ciudad iban muy nerviosos, pues de seguro encontrarían nuevos retos o nuevos otro lado, era de esperar que además de nuevas personas existan reencuentros mejores amigos, entre casi hermanos, entre _rivales con ventaja_, etc…O sólo encontrarse con amigos de la infancia muy queridos por ellos.

Definitivamente el sol les sonreía a estos jóvenes, no había ninguna nube en el cielo azulado y el viento acompañaba esa brillante situació viento quería relajar algunas mentes confusas por ciertas muy posible que los sentimientos de aquellos muchachos cambien después del torneo , puesto a que, si uno extraña demasiado a alguien estando a distancia es ,porque sencillamente ese personaje le ha robado el corazón, pensamiento, sueño y aliento.

* * *

Bueno! si les gustó dejen un review! excepto aquellas críticas destructivas por razones obvias! jhajah... Adiós!


End file.
